Bella Tijeras
by Sensazione TwiFic's
Summary: .Bella tijeras,mujer llena de peligro y sensualidad. 'Amar es mas difícil que matar' se dijo a si misma Bella cuando apretó el gatillo mirando al vació. Cuando el cuerpo quedo en el piso, Bella tijeras, sonrió con satisfacción mirando fijamente la mancha roja en al cara camisa de seda.
1. Prologo Epvd

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, pero la historia es una adaptación a la novela/libro_ Rosario _****_tijeras_**

**Capítulo beteado por FlorCarrizo, Betas FFAD.  
****www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**  


* * *

Prólogo

ORACIÓN AL SANTO JUEZ

_Si ojos tienen que no me vean,_

_si manos tienen que no me agarren,_

_si pies tienen que no me alcancen,_

_no permitas que me sorprendan por la espalda,_

_no permitas que mi muerte sea violenta,_

_no permitas que mi sangre se derrame._

_Tú que todo lo conoces,_

_sabes de mis pecados,_

_pero también sabes de mi fe_

_no me desampares._

_Amén._

**Edward POW**

_2013._

A Bella le pegaron un tiro a quemarropa mientras le daban un beso. Ella confundió el dolor del amor con el dolor del balazo; nunca pensó que su amigo, casi hermano, a quien siempre quiso, la condenaría a un dolor tan fuerte… pero despejó sus dudas al ver el arma que Jacob tenía en sus manos cuando terminó de besarla.

—Sentí una corriente por todo el cuerpo, yo pensé que era el beso —me contó ella desfallecida en el asiento del copiloto a mi lado. Su voz era débil, como nunca la había escuchado, era una tortura ver como se desangraba y sus párpados luchaban por mantenerse abiertos.

Yo sostenía sus manos casi sin vida. Temía tanto que en cualquier momento se fuera y me dejara solo, con el corazón roto y sin vida.

—Tranquila mi amor vas a estar bien, ya casi llegamos al hospital —dije intentando tranquilizarla, aunque estaba seguro que la expresión de dolor y angustia no se borraba de mi rostro.

Me atreví a mirarla, aún moribunda se veía hermosa, irreal… una belleza impecable pero con un gran toque de sensualidad por el peligro. Su cabello castaño totalmente desordenado gracias a las innumerables veces en las que pasé mis manos por el, en un intento de tranquilizarla y tranquilizarme a mí mismo, aunque la tarea era cada vez mas difícil. Su hermoso y angelical rostro, a pesar de tener algunas manchas de sangre, era tan suave como la seda y de un perfecto color crema. Sus ojos eran de un profundo color chocolate y apostaba lo que fuera a que era capaz de mirarlos por horas y nunca aburrirme, eran hechizantes pero a la vez mostraban miles de emociones y secretos, que con el paso del tiempo fui descifrando. Sus mejillas tan suaves, que cada vez que se avergonzaba se teñían de un adorable rojo carmesí. Sus labios gruesos y suaves, de un perfecto color rosa. Su cuerpo era delgado y esbelto con curvas en los lugares indicados. Sus senos, ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños, eran perfectos; en ese momento era capaz de admirar gran parte de ellos gracias al vestido blanco con escote que traía. En otra situación me hubiese fijado mucho más en esa zona pero no era el momento, lo único que pasaba por mi mente era Bella y la carretera que me llevaba al hospital más cercano.

—No me quiero morir, no quiero —suplicaba Bella, algo que ella nunca hacía. Muy pocas veces había demostrado sus miedos y casi siempre había estado para consolarla.

Mi vista se nubló por las lágrimas, jamás había visto a Bella de esta manera, tan frágil y delicada. Ella siempre había sabido defenderse, desde su horrible infancia. La vida en su antigua casa con su madre no había sido nada fácil, además de la lucha por llevar comida a la casa para ella y sus hermanos, también estaba su mundo… un mundo lleno de engaños, ira, odio y muerte, al que yo entré decidido a seguirla hasta el fin del mundo.

Abrí rápidamente la puerta apenas llagamos al hospital. Cogí el cuerpo casi sin vida de Bella pero todavía con los ojos entrecerrados, haciendo lo que toda su vida hizo, hace y va a hacer: luchar contra la muerte.

— ¡Una camilla, rápido, una camilla, se me está muriendo! —Grité como un loco, porque así estaba, mis nervios y mi ansiedad eran tan grandes que no podía pensar con claridad.

Unos enfermeros salieron por la puerta con la dichosa camilla, la puse con toda la delicadeza que pude sobre ella y los enfermeros y yo la arrastramos hacia el interior del hospital, mientras veía como ella jadeaba y gemía de dolor.

—Avísale a mi mamá —dijo con voz débil antes de que los enfermeros se la llevaran al quirófano.

Suspiré. Mi respiración era agitada y hacía todo lo posible por tranquilizarla.

_Como si supiera el número de tu mamá Bella, _dije en mi mente haciendo referencia a su última petición. Miré mi camisa y vi que estaba manchada de sangre, de su sangre… un sollozo se escapó de mis labios al comprender que su vida dependía de un hilo, ella había sangrado mucho.

Me senté en una silla, acunando mi rostro en mis manos, mientras contenía los sollozos. Saqué mi celular dispuesto a llamar a Anthony, tal vez el sabía el número de doña Renée, la mamá de Bella, aunque eso era casi imposible, Anthony y yo éramos de los pocos que conocían su historia.

Marqué el número de Anthony con las manos temblorosas y sudadas mientras lo único que pasaba por mi mente era…_ ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué?_

El celular me mandó al buzón de voz. Esperé unos segundos, tratando de encontrar palabras coherentes en mi mente.

—Se nos va, Anthony, Bella se nos muere —colgué el celular y dejé que unas cuantas lágrimas salieran de mis ojos.

Bella era de ambos, aunque lo mío con ella fue algo de una sola noche. Ella le entregó su cuerpo a Anthony y a mí me entregó su alma.

— ¡Isabella! —la desesperación me cegó e hizo que me levantara de la silla para recorrer los pasillos de la sala de urgencias una y otra vez, pasando una de mis manos desordenando más de lo normal mi cabello cobrizo, siempre hacía eso cuando estaba frustrado. Me toqué el puente de la nariz para tratar de tranquilizarme, no necesitaba hacer un gran escándalo.

Miré por el gran ventanal en una de las paredes y recordé las palabras de Bella.

—_Lo ves. Allá arriba sobre la hilera de luces amarillas, un poquito más arriba quedaba mi casa, en Forks, el pueblito del infierno. Allá debe estar doña Renée rezando por mí _—había dicho Bella en una ocasión mientras mirábamos la ciudad desde el balcón de su departamento, en una de las muchas noches que me la pasé charlando con ella de todo y nada a la vez.

—_A mí nadie me mata, soy mala hierba_ —dijo ella un día, que ya ni recordaba con exactitud.

—Disculpe —la voz de una mujer llamó mi atención. Volteé a ver a la enfermera quien me miraba curiosa.

— ¿Si? —contesté levantándome de la silla para ir hacia ella.

—La chica… la del balazo… —empezó a decir, pero la interrumpí.

— ¿Si? ¿Cómo está ella? —pregunté ansioso y con mis músculos tensos, la simple idea de que algo malo le pasara a Bella me hacía estremecer.

— ¿Cómo se llama? —consultó, ignorando mis preguntas y dándole un vistazo a su monitor, para luego volver a mirarme con curiosidad.

—Isabella —dije, con un nuevo nudo en la garganta, su nombre hacía que se me estrujara el corazón.

—Pero ¿Isabella qué? —volvió a preguntar por su apellido.

Yo me quedé mudo. No sabía el apellido de Bella, ni Anthony. La conocíamos como Bella Tijeras, aunque claramente era un sobrenombre, se lo había ganado con los actos de su adolescencia y con algunos de su etapa de madurez.

—Tijeras —respondí —Isabe… Bella Tijeras —me corregí cuando recordé que Bella odiaba su nombre completo.

— ¿Tijeras? —La pregunta de la enfermera me devolvió a la realidad— ¿Ese si es un apellido? —dijo con un poco de miedo y repulsión en su voz.

—Si —respondí harto por su tono—, ese es su apellido —añadí tajante.

—Bueno —suspiró como si estuviera harta de mí, en todo caso ni me importaba, y empezó a escribir otra vez en su computadora.

— ¿Usted qué relación tiene con ella? —Al ver la confusión en mi rostro suspiró con pesadez de nuevo— ¿Usted es su novio, su esposo, un familiar?

No supe que responderle ¿Qué era yo para ella? _Tu eres diferente Edward, diferente a todos ellos, _su voz se escuchó lejana y lastimera en mi mente.

El timbre de mi celular empezó a sonar, llamando completamente mi atención. Descolgué el celular con fuerza.

— ¿Hola? —mi respiración pesada y el temblor en mi voz se hicieron evidentes, pero ya poco me importaba.

—Eddie, ¿cuál es el cuento de terror? —bromeó Anthony al otro lado de la línea ¿Cuento? Ojalá esto fuera un simple cuento.

— ¡No es ningún cuento cabrón! Bella se está muriendo y tú por allá rascándote las bolas con Heidi ¿no? —respondí con un grito, totalmente excitado y enfurecido.

— ¿Cómo es eso Edward? —preguntó con cautela, aún no me creía.

—Lo que oyes, Bella se está muriendo.

—Deja la pendejada Edward, esto es un tema serio. Estás pasado ¿no? ¿Estás drogado?

Sin esperar nada me colgó.

—Señor usted fue el que trajo a la joven con el balazo ¿no? —Un agente de policía de unos 30 o 35 años se acercó a mí, con su placa colgada del cuello, su semblante serio y frío me hicieron dar cuenta de lo que él pensaba.

Simplemente asentí respondiendo su pregunta, con ira creciendo en mi interior al imaginarme lo que pasaba por su mente.

— ¿Usted le disparó? —volvió a preguntar.

— ¡¿Cómo le voy a disparar a Bella si eso sería lo último que yo haría en mi vida?! —grité con mi voz llena de ira e indignación.

— ¿Está armado? —siguió interrogándome con mala cara.

— ¡Regístreme! ¡Regístreme, yo no tengo nada! —volví a gritarle, abriendo los brazos exasperado.

El hombre suspiró con pesadez y se alejó.

_Nadie amó a Bella tanto como yo la amé, nadie sufrió tanto con sus dolores, grandes y pequeños, como yo lo hice…_

Me senté en mi silla pensando en lo irónico de la situación. Bella Tijeras, luchando contra la muerte, muchos la creían inmortal, pero estaban equivocados… al final ella era tan mortal como todos, quizás más fuerte pero al final mortal.

—_Ella tiene un chaleco antibalas debajo de la piel_ —me había dicho Anthony en varias ocasiones para calmar mis nervios y los suyos cuando Bella salía a hacer alguna de sus misiones.

— _¿Y debajo de la ropa?_ —le había respondido yo.

—_Es de piel firme_ —había dicho el con una sonrisa.

No pude evitar devolverme a la época en la que la conocí, hace más de 5 años, incluso antes de que Anthony la conociera.

Cuando vi a Bella Tijeras por primera vez mi mundo se detuvo y fijó su atención en esa hermosa colegiala; quien con tijeras en sus manos le cortaba el pelo a una maestra en mitad de la cancha del colegio público, con miles de estudiantes mirándola, algunos con admiración, otros con diversión y otros con lujuria.


	2. prologo 2

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, ****pero la historia es una adaptación a la novela/libro_ Rosario _****_tijeras_**

**Capítulo beteado por FlorCarrizo, Betas FFAD.  
****www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**  


* * *

Prologo 2:

Dinero por traición, amores perdidos.

Ella tiene sus ojos blindados, su cuerpo delgado camina en la oscuridad, la angustiosa soledad se la quiso llevar.

No se sabe la inocencia que dañaron, siendo una niña con pocos años la violaron. Las súplicas, los sollozos y los ruidos que poco a poco la rompían por completo… su alma, su cuerpo, su corazón.

Ella ama a sus hermanos, el silencio de sus engaños. Isabella es tan bella, más bella que el sol, la luna y las estrellas.

Sólo quedan los recuerdos con cenizas, las llamas que consumieron el tiempo deprisa…

Odio, ira, acabaron con su vida, dejándola en un callejón sin salida.

Fueron cortados con la misma tijera. Él, el león; ella, la fiera. Emmett e Isabella. Hermanos que se aman a pesar de los recuerdos no gratos, ellos son todo lo que tienen, todo lo que necesitan.

Su sonrisa a cualquiera desviste, pero su rostro pálido tiene una mueca triste.

Hay cicatrices que no se pueden borrar, más quedan secuelas con dolor y maldad; que se van con la sed de venganza que llena su sangre, que le dilata las pupilas al ver el cuerpo inmóvil, la sangre esparcida, el pecho totalmente quieto.

Ojo no verte, boca no hablarte, con las manos nadie podrá tocarte.

—Bella, yo sin ti me muero —dijo Anthony mirándola a los ojos.

—Te amo, Bella tijeras —pensó Edward, pero no lo dijo.

Cara de ángel, figura de muñeca y una mirada endemoniada que te hace pecar. Porte imponente y esa bella sonrisa, que despierta hasta el más dormido pensamiento.

Los gemidos de ambos traspasaban las paredes blancas, y llegaban a los oídos de Edward, haciendo que la cólera subiera por su garganta y las lágrimas se acumularan en sus verdes ojos; mientras se ahogaba en vasos y vasos de alcohol, que en vez de llevarse los sentidos y dejarlo en la inconsciencia los intensificaba más, hasta el punto de que podía haber jurado sentir la agitada respiración de Bella en su oído izquierdo.

Esta historia se cuenta desde un hospital…

Angustia, tristeza, amor y maldad.

_Amar es más difícil que matar_, se decía Bella a sí misma.


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, pero la historia es una adaptación a la novela/libro_ Rosario _****_tijeras_**

**Capítulo beteado por FlorCarrizo, Betas FFAD.  
****www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

ORACIÓN AL SANTO JUEZ

_Si ojos tienen que no me vean,_

_si manos tienen que no me agarren,_

_si pies tienen que no me alcancen,_

_no permitas que me sorprendan por la espalda,_

_no permitas que mi muerte sea violenta,_

_no permitas que mi sangre se derrame._

_Tú que todo lo conoces,_

_sabes de mis pecados,_

_pero también sabes de mi fe_

_no me desampares._

_Amén._

_2008_

—Ya vas a poder descansar en paz Angie —Bella miraba con nostalgia y un nudo en la garganta la lápida en frente de ella—. Ya le di dos tiros a ese cerdo, en honor a ti, en la misma cama donde te tuvo. Debe estar pudriéndose en el infierno —Isabella sonrió con melancolía—, no va a volver a joder a ninguna de nosotras, eso te lo prometo.

Una mirada triste estaba sobre ella. Jacob miraba a poca distancia de allí como Bella se despedía de su mejor amiga y sintió furia hacia ese hombre que mandó a matar a Angela de una manera tan cruel y humillante.

La mente de Bella, por otro lado, se concentraba en los momentos felices con Angela… esa vez que ese hombre cruel les dio un manojo de billetes y ambas salieron hacia Seattle en un colectivo, saltándose las clases y pasando una feliz tarde entre amigas, yendo al cine y comiendo palomitas. Recordó perfectamente lo que dijo su amiga ese día:

—_Bells, odio la mierda en la que vive mi madre, odio ver como todos los días se parte el alma, para sacarme adelante y superar a 'mi padre', quien la maltrató por años para luego dejarla sin nada. Bella, yo no quiero eso para mis hijos, ni tampoco para mí. Ya no quiero estar en ese pueblito infernal, donde todos los ricachones piensan que todos los que venimos de allá somos drogadictos y sicarios de mierda, yo quiero ser más… quiero encontrar el amor, casarme y tener hijos, vivir en una soleada ciudad, donde los problemas económicos no estén detrás de mí como mosquitos Bella y si para tener un mejor futuro tengo que ser por un tiempo la puta de Marco, lo seré. Además yo no soy virgen, ¿recuerdas que te conté que la perdí con Tyler? Pero no fue nada serio, él está súper enamorado de ti amiga, yo sólo quiero a Ben, pero él es tan tímido que me da miedo hablarle._

Bella sonrió al recordar las incontables charlas con Angela. La madre de ésta, Charlotte, era una de las mejores amigas de Renée, por lo que ambas se conocieron desde que tenían pañales. Bella la amó como la hermana que nunca tuvo.

—Yo siempre te voy a acompañar y siempre te voy a venir a visitar —ella luchaba para que las lágrimas no cayeran por sus mejillas, sus ojos ardían y el nudo en la garganta quería convertirse en un fuerte sollozo—. No me olvides amiga… no me olvides —las pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos achocolatados, dejó el bello ramo de flores junto a la lápida y se levantó para abrazar a Jacob con fuerza en busca del cariño que él siempre le ofrecía.

.

.

.

Bella caminaba por las calles esa misma tarde, pero su rostro era totalmente duro y frío, sus labios rosados y rellenos estaban en una firme línea recta y sus ojos achocolatados sin demostrar ninguna expresión.

Escuchó los chiflidos y aullidos de la banda de _los mexicanos_ y supo que no le quedaba mucho camino por recorrer. Cruzó la calle y los vio, Joaquín lideraba la banda, no era mexicano de verdad sus padres eran inmigrantes, se las daba de ser un macho alfa y tener entre sus manos todo Forks pero todo eso era mentira, se creía más por tener armas y un séquito de idiotas que lo seguían a todos lados como perros falderos… pero no era nada.

Bella los miró con detenimiento caminando aún y recordó que hace unas dos semanas Joaquín la había perseguido hasta su casa y de una manera muy poco decente y sin paciencia se acercó a ella y le habló.

—_E__stás bien caliente, ese culo tuyo merece ser follado y esa boca promete la mejor mamada de la historia. Vamos a un lugar que conozco y luego si quieres te puedo dar un poco de polvo gratis _—había propuesto el tipo, él estaba tan drogado y borracho que Bella decidió salir corriendo hacia su casa, no le interesaba nada de eso.

Pero la razón por la que ella miraba con furia y odio al moreno de ojos castaños era que él, en medio de un tiroteo y lleno de venganza, le había dado un tiro a Emmett por la espalda. Él estaba bien, por suerte, había hecho que uno de sus amigos lo llevase al hospital más cercano salvándose, pero Bella en ese momento estaba enceguecida por la rabia.

_Sed de venganza._

_Ansiedad, sueño de maldad, _

_Me despiertan en la noche y no me dejan descansar._

_Para saciar esa sed animal, _

_Sangre en el piso tengo que ver. _

_Esperando el momento para actuar,_

_Acechar y luego atacar._

_Llegó la hora, no hay tiempo para la duda, _

_Actuar sin demora mientras dure la locura. _

_Hay que hacer, lo que hay que hacer _

_Para saciar la sed de venganza no me puedo contener.***_

En el rostro con rasgos mexicanos de Joaquín se dibujó una sonrisa al ver la belleza de largo cabello castaño aproximarse a él. Bella sonrió con suficiencia al ver la mirada de éste llena de lujuria.

Cuando Bella estuvo frente a él, sin aligerar su paso, los amigos de Joaquín también la miraron y ella sintió como sus miradas iban desde su culo hasta sus tetas. Ella estaba acostumbrada, para todos en Forks Bella era una niña rebelde y anárquica cuando se lo proponía; pero todos también podían asegurar que Bella era amable y graciosa, aunque era una mujer prohibida. Su hermano mayor, Emmett, había dejado bien claro que cualquiera que osara poner una mano en su hermanita tendría una bala en la cabeza en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo.

—Preciosura… ¿te vienes a jugar con nosotros? —la voz gruesa y medio idiotizada por el alcohol de Joaquín salió de sus gruesos labios hacia Bella, quien ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo. Ella escuchó los chiflidos de los otros dos felicitando a su jefe por haber dicho tales palabras, como si aquello mereciera un premio nobel.

—Que va… si lo que eres es un cobarde que dispara por la espalda —Isabella siguió caminando tranquilamente, como si sus palabras se las hubiera dicho a una simple cucaracha que no merecía la pena ni siquiera mirar.

— ¿Y tú quién te crees perra?

Bella volteó rápidamente con un arma en sus manos, le dio dos tiros a Joaquín en tiempo récord y a sus dos perros falderos también les dedicó dos tiros, asegurándose de que los tres murieran.

Del ojo derecho de Bella salió una pequeña lágrima, a pesar de haberlos matado a sangre fría aún le dolía ser así, una asesina. Pero su dolor sólo duró un segundo, al ver el cuerpo de Joaquín tirado en el piso con su sangre saliendo sin control, se sintió satisfecha, aunque eso la convirtiera en un monstruo.

_Sed de venganza. _

_Ansiedad, sueño de maldad,_

_Me despiertan en la noche y no me dejan descansar._

_Para saciar esa sed animal, _

_Sangre en el piso tengo que ver. _

_Esperando el momento para actuar, _

_Acechar y luego atacar._

_Llegó la hora, no hay tiempo para la duda,_

_Actuar sin demora mientras dure la locura. _

_Hay que hacer, lo que hay que hacer_

_Para saciar la sed de venganza no me puedo contener._

.

.

.

_Cuatro meses antes._

—Por favor guarden silencio —el director bramó en voz alta por el micrófono con una autoridad que no tenía. En ese colegio, el único de Forks, los estudiantes rebeldes tenían el control sobre los directivos y profesores.

El director sudaba y sus manos estaban frías y mojadas, estaba nervioso. Tenía la tarea de impresionar al grupo de universitarios estudiantes de arquitectura y no lo podía hacer si ese gentío de adolescentes gritones y ruidosos no guardaba silencio.

Los universitarios venían desde Seattle, de una universidad prestigiosa y colegios caros de niños ricos. Para la mayoría de ellos éste era un proyecto molesto, tener que convivir con adolescentes criminales y drogadictos, hijos de borrachos y mujerzuelas, no era algo bueno para ellos. Ellos eran de familias que juzgaban personas sin conocerlas aún, no sabían que en Forks vivían más que sicarios y prostitutas. Allí también vivían personas que trabajaban duro, que la vida los había pisoteado pero a pesar de todo seguían de pie, personas que luchaban por el futuro de sus hijos y personas inteligentes y llenas de virtudes. Pero no, para la mayoría de esos niños nacidos en cuna de oro todos los adolescentes de Forks eran iguales, eran jóvenes problemáticos que a lo máximo que llegarían sería a ser unos alcohólicos o sicarios, que no tenían ni donde caerse muertos.

Para Edward todos estos jovencitos eran algo así como prisioneros, personas que no tuvieron la oportunidad de la buena vida que tenían él y sus compañeros. Ellos eran jóvenes con virtudes y defectos, con un futuro por delante, malo o bueno, el veía esto como una oportunidad de ayudarlos, para que puedan salir adelante y alejarse de ese pueblo problemático y triste.

Los estudiantes empezaron a notar la presencia de esas personas jóvenes y bien arregladas que portaban artefactos tecnológicos que para todos ellos, excepto aquellos que robaban, era imposible tener.

Todos estaban atentos al director o la mayoría, no faltaba el grupo de jóvenes que se burlaban de los demás y se creían los reyes del instituto, como Mike y Tyler, que le silbaban a la primera joven que pasaba e incluso llegaban al descaro de ofrecerles una noche para follar simplemente. Así como también existían algunas chicas tan necesitadas de fama que aceptaban a cambio de un poco de hierba o un trago.

El director sudaba incluso más que antes, sus nervios combinados con la presión de demostrar ser una figura autoritaria, que no era, le hacía botar grandes cantidades de jugos corporales. Respiró fuerte y retuvo el aire, haciendo que el ruido se escuchara por todo el lugar al tener el micrófono al frente de su cara.

—Buenos días alumnos. Hoy tenemos la visita de un grupo de estudiantes de la facultad de arquitectura en la universidad de Seattle —cada vez era más difícil escuchar su voz ronca entre toda esa bulla—. Ellos muy amablemente han venido a llevar a cabo un proyecto de arquitectura en nuestra institución, espero que los reciban con un fuerte aplauso —los estudiantes chiflaron, silbaron y aplaudieron demasiado fuertes para el gusto refinado de los universitarios.

Edward admiró todo el lugar con una sonrisa tímida. Sin duda el instituto necesitaba una reparación urgente, las paredes y todo el lugar en general había perdido el color con los años y los maltratos de los estudiantes, se podía decir que le podría dar asco, pero era demasiado noble como para sentir aquello, sus compañeros no lo eran. Ellos no disimularon su mueca de disgusto que no pasó desapercibida por los estudiantes y directivos, aunque la ignoraron sólo porque aquellos niñitos mimamos les darían lo que el gobierno se negaba. Pero por otro lado, los pocos estudiantes que los vieron mandaron miradas asesinas.

Isabella empujó a unos cuantos estudiantes al pasar frente a ellos, los cuales sólo chiflaron un poco, las mujeres enviaban miradas asesinas y los hombres simplemente miraban ese culito respingón que tenía.

Angela y ella se unieron en un fraternal abrazo en una esquina mientras Lauren y Jessica sonrieron con falsa amistad. Cuando las mejores amigas se separaron Isabella observó a sus otras dos 'amigas' con una sonrisa tan falsa como las suyas.

Jessica y Lauren andaban con Bella sólo por popularidad y por esa aura intocable y misteriosa que obtenían por ser sus amigas. Ella sabía eso y poco le importaba, es más, cuando ella y Angela estaban solas se burlaban y las imitaban de forma graciosa haciendo sus chillonas y ridículas voces.

— ¡Bells! ¿Ya viste ese grupo de universitarios? Están como para chuparse los dedos —Bella ignoró el apodo de Lauren hecho con falsa empatía y le prestó atención al grupo de unos diez o doce jóvenes que se encontraban junto al director en una improvisada tarima. Bella percibió el desprecio en los ojos de todos o casi todos.

Las cuatro ignoraron las voces del director y miraron con ojos lujuriosos a esos calientes universitarios, no era que en Forks no había chicos guapos, pero todos ellos eran parte de la misma miseria que cubría el pueblo. Ninguna chica de allí quería sólo placer, al contrario, todas buscaban salir de ahí, como sea, y si para eso debían convertirse en la puta de un grosero y rico universitario eso serían, sin duda.

Señalaron con sus uñas pintadas de colores extravagantes a los hombres más atractivos, siendo Edward parte de ellos; ninguna se fijó especialmente en él excepto Bella, que lo miraba con curiosidad en lugar de lujuria. Con su cabello de un tono extraño y su sonrisa tímida parecía un pequeño cachorro entre tanta gente, un cachorro demasiado bueno e inocente que pensaba que podía ayudar a todo ese grupo de adolescentes problemáticos que lo podían matar o robar en menos de lo que canta un gallo. _Que iluso_, pensó Bella.

—Le doy 5 _lucas (1)_a la que vaya y le dé un beso a alguno —exclamó Angela de la nada, con voz entusiasmada mirando especialmente a Bella, mientras mascaba su chicle sabor a menta.

Lauren y Jessica chillaron.

—Yo pongo otras 5 —dijo Jessica sacando de su vieja falda de colegiala el arrugado billete que sacó de la billetera de su padre esa mañana sin que él se diera cuenta.

— ¡Ya sé! Apostemos 10 _lucas__*******_ y las pulseras. Ganará la que le dé un beso en la boca —propuso Bella y observó la cara levemente asombrada de sus amigas. Ambas se sacaron las pulseras hechas de hilos. Ellas tenían pulseras por montones pero, para todos en Forks, que tu novio, amigo o familia te regalara una pulsera significaba un símbolo de amistad o amor.

—Bueno, pero yo no voy —dijo Angela. No porque le diera pena o por cobardía, ella quería que Ben se fijara en ella, pero no quería que fuera porque le dio un beso a un hombre que ni siquiera conocía. Por primera vez Angela a sus 17 años, no quería sólo sexo o besitos calientes, ella sólo quería una relación con el nerd de la clase, el cual era dulce y secretamente gustaba de Angela, pero era demasiado tímido para admitirlo o demostrarlo. Él prefería bajar la cabeza y no hablar, sólo observar a la hermosa Angela Weber.

—Yo voy —exclamó Bella. Le hacía falta el dinero para comprar un juguete a Seth por haber hecho toda su tarea, fue una promesa que ella tenía que cumplir a su hermano menor.

Las tres chicas sonrieron a la osada Bella, quien no era conocida sólo por su belleza, sino por su valentía, su rebeldía y actitud digna de admirar, envidiada por muchos.

Un carraspeo les llamó la atención, volvieron su mirada a la tarima donde el chico de cabello cobrizo tenía el micrófono en mano y temblaba ligeramente por los nervios.

Edward sentía que se iba a desmayar, se sentía intimidado por las miradas que recibía, por ser el centro de atención y al percatarse de eso un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas y él trató de ocultarlo inútilmente.

—Eh… bueno amigas, amigos… nosotros venimos de la universidad de Seattle, estamos en la facultad de arquitectura y… —Edward se sintió realmente estúpido, ¿Qué no era lo que acababa de decir el director? Se sonrojó aún más y continuó con voz llena de vergüenza—. Venimos a plantearles algo que queremos desarrollar aquí en Forks, es un complejo de viviendas para la comunidad y pensamos también hacer un sector cultural y un sector deportivo. Para mejorar el instituto se necesita mucho su disposición… sus preguntas. Queremos conocer más sobre ustedes y nos ayudaría mucho su información... eh… gracias —Edward le devolvió el micrófono a su mejor amiga, Alice, quien lo había metido en ese problema y se burlaba de él tomándole fotos en las cueles el salió rojo de vergüenza.

Los estudiantes, mayormente la parte femenina, aplaudieron, no tanto por el discurso sino por la ternura y el atractivo del joven muchacho.

—Ése Bella, ése… el chico que está todo sonrojado —dijo Angela señalando sin nada de vergüenza a Edward.

—Pero en la boca —Lauren miró a Bella retadoramente, como si ésta no fuera capaz de hacer aquello.

Bella le sonrió burlonamente antes de pararse y caminar con pasos firmes hacia la tarima donde el director hablaba con los universitarios y Alice se burlaba del aún presente sonrojo de Edward.

Le sudaban las manos levemente pero no había tiempo para renunciar ahora, los estudiantes se apartaron al ver a la hermosa Isabella caminar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja hacia la tarima.

Ella respiró profundo llenándose de valor y se quitó el duce de la boca al quedar frente a todos.

— ¡Yo tengo una pregunta! —el grito brotó de sus rosados labios mientras caminaba y subía por las escaleras a la tarima. Los directivos la miraron confundidos y los varones sólo tenían ojos para sus kilométricas piernas que quedaban al descubierto con esa pequeña falda a cuadros.

Pero Edward era otro cuento. Él miró a la hermosa joven de unos 17 años morderse el labio con un brillo de malicia en sus ojos y sintió que su corazón se paralizaba al ver como ella lo señalaba.

— ¡Él! —nadie sabía lo que Isabella estaba a punto de hacer. Edward con el corazón a mil se señaló a sí mismo aún sin creérselo haciendo una pregunta silenciosa— ¡Sí, usted venga! —Edward recibió un pequeño empuje por uno de sus compañeros y se aproximó hacia la pequeña joven de cabello castaño y piel cremosa.

Cuando quedaron frente a frente Bella miró por última vez hacia la esquina donde se encontraban sus amigas, las cuales chillaban aún sin creérselo, mordió su labio en un gesto que llamó la atención de Edward. Finalmente, ella cogió sus mejillas sonrojadas con ambas manos, lo miró directamente a los ojos, esmeralda y chocolate, y unió sus labios con los de él.

Todos los estudiantes gritaron ante la hazaña de Bella, y Angela se tapó la boca totalmente asombrada, igual que los universitarios, igual que los directivos, igual que todos.

Fue sólo un roce de labios, pero para Edward fue tocar el paraíso con sus dedos. Miró asombrado y con la boca abierta a la chica que lo había besado y ella volvió a tocar sus mejillas y repitió el beso. Pero esta vez no fue un simple roce de labios, ella metió su lengua descaradamente y él no pudo evitar entrelazar la suya con la de ella. El beso duró lo suficiente como para que nadie la pudiera detener y para que todos los hombres presentes sintieran envidia del cobrizo.

Ambos se separaron, ella mordió su labio tan fuerte que él pensó que iba a sangrar pero antes de que su cabeza pensara en algo coherente, ella le guiñó un ojo y se fue corriendo.

Cuando ella iba a mitad del camino, Edward aún no salía de su asombro. Ella volteó a verlo y le mandó un beso, para luego voltearse nuevamente y dirigirse hacia sus escandalosas amigas.

— ¿La conoces? —preguntó Alec, uno de sus compañeros que no podía dejar de mirar la hermosa figura de la chica.

Edward no contestó en voz alta, simplemente movió su cabeza negativamente. Para luego sonreír sin quitar la mirada de la castaña de ojos chocolate que ya estaba alejada, pero aún la podía diferenciar.

Todos gritaban llenos de adrenalina, alentando a Isabella que metía los billetes que había ganado en su bolsillo metiendo un chicle a su roja boca.

— ¿El cobrizo besa rico? —preguntó Lauren pero Bella la ignoró. Estaba demasiado eufórica por lo que acababa de hacer, sabía que podían regañarla pero no le importaba mucho, no lo veía como algo que merecía su total atención.

— ¡Isabella, esa parte no te la conocía! —exclamó Angela con una sonrisa.

Mientras Alice con su diminuta estatura empujó a sus compañeros que no dejaban de hacerle burla al pobre Edward, quien había superado su propio nivel de sonrojo.

— ¿Cómo besa la colegiala Eddie? —preguntó uno de ellos.

— ¿Fue con lengua? —siguió otro

—Escucho campanas de boda Eddie —canturreó Melanie.

—Muévanse y dejen de molestar al pobre Eddie —dijo Alice con voz firme. Caminó hacia Edward y le despeinó su largo cabello de extraño color.

—Discúlpenos por favor señor Cullen, tenemos algunos problemas con esa niña —una mujer de unos cuarenta años se disculpó con el ceño fruncido en desagrado, pero nadie le prestó atención—. Por favor continúen.

La señora Cope bajó de la tarima y se dirigió hacia el centro del escándalo donde se encontraban Bella y sus compañeras riendo. La mujer las miró con furia. Ella odiaba a Isabella, siempre causando estragos y contradiciendo a los maestros, siempre con el instituto a sus pies y un don de liderazgo que hasta a ella le faltaba.

— ¡Isabella! —bramó con furia. Al ser la coordinadora de disciplina que aquella chiquilla no le hiciera caso era la peor de las humillaciones. No podía darse el lujo de que los universitarios pensaran que era un colegio de vagos y zorras, aunque lo era, ellos eran la única oportunidad para que el colegio fuera más o menos presentable.

Bella y todos sus acompañantes rodaron los ojos. La señora Cope no sólo era intensa, sino que se creía más de lo que era, regañaba por todo y no era para nada comprensiva. Angela y Bella la detestaban porque un día no las dejó presentar un trabajo de química, ambas perdieron la materia y tuvieron que hacer un trabajo demasiado largo para no perder el año escolar.

— ¡Al salón, todos para el salón, ahora! —los estudiantes siguieron las órdenes de forma perezosa y la señora Cope miró a Isabella con furia y falso asco—. Y con usted tengo que hablar —la señaló y Bella la ignoró groseramente dándole la espalda, algo que no pasó desapercibido para la señora.

Cuando los estudiantes del salón C13 se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos, Cope puso al frente a las cuatro muchachitas y las miró con desprecio. El salón, como todos los del instituto de Forks, era descuidado y estaba dañado. Los asientos eran de madera vieja y necesitaba mantenimiento y una pintada, el pizarrón estaba dañado y manchado con pintura fruto del vandalismo.

— ¡Se portaron como unas _vagabundas!__**** **_Son una vergüenza para esta institución —el gordo cuerpo de la señora Cope iba de un lado a otro y gritaba molesta, mientras los veinticuatro estudiantes trataron de aguantar la risa. Era ridículo ver a la mujer molesta, su cara hacía gestos extraños y graciosos.

— ¡Pero ganaron la apuesta! —Mike gritó y todos los estudiantes soltaron carcajadas molestando más a Cope, quien al ver las pulsera en los brazos de Angela y Bella no dudó en coger las tijeras sobre su escritorio y amenazar con cortar el pequeño material de hilo en la muñeca de Angela, la cual movía su brazo ante la fuerza que la profesora ejercía.

— ¡No las corte profesora! —Angela quitó su mano y la miró con furia, Bella escogió ese momento para intervenir.

— ¡No se meta con mi amiga porque le va peor! —Isabella y Cope enfrentaron miradas, ambas llenas de odio, pero la profesora apartó la mirada primero. Era asombroso cuan profunda podía ser la mirada de esos ojos color chocolate.

— ¡Usted se calla Isabella! —Cope a esas alturas estaba histérica, gritaba como loca, nunca la habían visto así. La razón primordial era que su esposo la había dejado por otra mujer, encima todas las deudas que tenía la llenaban de estrés al saber que estudió en una universidad sólo para controlar a esos mocosos que le jodían la vida— ¡Usted y todas sus amigas que se visten como prostitutas! —los estudiantes abrieron la boca asombrados— ¡Y se quitan ya esa basura que tienen en la mano! —Cope se volteó nuevamente hacia Angela y volvió a amenazarla con las tijeras.

—No te dejes de esta perra amargada Angela —se escuchó una voz, Cope soltó de forma brusca el brazo de Angela y miró impactada y con fuego en los ojos a Isabella.

— ¡¿Cómo me dijo?! —el fuerte grito resonó por todo el lugar y la mujer por un segundo se preocupó, no quería que el director o alguien la escuchara, pero el colegio era lo suficientemente grande como para que los escándalos murieran en las paredes.

— ¡Perra amargada! —dijo con valentía Bella mirándola fijamente.

— ¡Repítalo! —exigió Cope con la esperanza de que Isabella callara y pidiera perdón, pero todos en el salón sabían que eso no podía pasar.

— ¡Perra amargada! —gritó aún con más fuerza la chica.

La mano de la profesora Cope tomó vida propia y se estampó contra la mejilla de Isabella. Al ver su cabello castaño tapando su rostro se arrepintió, todos sintieron lástima por Cope, la muchacha no le iba a dar tregua. Pero para Bella no era la gran cosa, no era la primera vez que le pegaban.

Pero no, no fue sólo la cachetada y los gritos que le ganaron la humillación, no… fue una cosa peor.

— ¡Maldita hija de criminales! —gritó Cope. La mujer no razonaba, no pensaba y aquello le iba a costar muy caro.

— ¿Cómo me dijo? —Bella sostenía su mejilla, que estaba un poco hinchada y miró a Cope de manera retadora. Cualquier persona no hubiera respondido a su pregunta.

—Criminal, como tod… —pero las palabras murieron y todos se vieron aún más asombrados al observar como Isabella impulsó su mano hacia la mejilla de la señora Cope y todos sabían que ese golpe fue aún más fuerte que el que la profesora le propinó a la joven ya que soltó un estruendoso sonido.

La señora Cope estaba pasmada, como si se acabara de dar cuenta en lo que se había metido y de lo que no podía salir, todo por el orgullo de sentir que por un segundo tuvo autoridad sobre Isabella. Y ese segundo no valió la pena.

— ¡Me repite eso frente a todo el mundo! —Isabella le arrebató las tijeras a la profesora Cope y la agarró de los cabellos, como si fuera un perro. La mujer no puedo hacer más que gritar de dolor ante la fuerza de esa 'niña'.

Angela la empujó hacia la puerta y todo el curso gritó y animó a Isabella mientras ella y sus amigas arrastraban a la perra amargada de Cope y la llevaban hacia el lugar donde se había llevado a cabo la asamblea que había terminado cuando Bella y sus compañeros desaparecieron por la puerta del salón.

Todos los estudiantes hicieron un círculo alrededor y Cope trataba con todas sus fuerzas de arrebatarle las tijeras a Bella pero ésta era demasiado rápida, fuerte y astuta comparada con los 45 años de la mujer y sus arrugas prematuras.

Jessica y Angela retuvieron a Cope dejándola sin capacidad de moverse mientras Isabella le sonreía burlonamente y los estudiantes gritaban eufóricos contagiados de la rebeldía de Isabella.

— ¡Ven, ven, ven, Ed! ¡Pelea! —Alice gritó y arrastró a Edward hacia la ventana, llamando la atención de los profesores, que habían sido groseramente interrumpidos por la pequeña chica.

Edward observó como los estudiantes formaban un círculo y en el centro se encontraba una joven con unas tijeras en la mano amenazando a la profesora y ésta era aclamada por sus compañeros. Nunca, a sus escasos 22 años, había visto un acto que lo llenara de tanta euforia.

Alice sacó su cámara fotográfica y empezó a tomarle fotos a la pelea que se desarrollaban abajo.

Los maestros negaban con la cabeza avergonzados pero al mismo tiempo divertidos, aunque no lo admitieran. Mientras que Alec, Demetri y los otros sólo soltaban comentarios morbosos cada vez que se le levantaba la falda a Bella y mostraba parte de su muslo.

Edward le pidió la cámara a Alice y ésta se la entregó mientras gritaba, como si formara parte de la muchedumbre de estudiantes.

Edward fotografió cada segundo que pudo, como la castaña le cortaba el cabello de forma dispareja a su profesora y como la mujer gritaba. No tardó mucho tiempo, gracias al zoom, en descubrir que la chica tijeras era la misma que lo había besado de la manera más caliente, apasionada y adictiva del mundo entero.

— ¡Oh por dios! Por favor perdonen este espectáculo, porque no mejor los guiamos nuevamente hacia las aulas —todos ignoraron la voz del profesor. Edward estaba demasiado ocupado tomando fotos, Alice gritando y los demás sacando conclusiones apresuradas y prejuiciosas ante el acto de rebeldía.

— ¡Bruja, bruja, bruja! —se escuchaba por parte de los estudiantes que observaban como Isabella llena de adrenalina cortaba el espeso cabello de la profesora más odiaba y le daba su merecido. Momento que fue captado segundo a segundo por Edward Cullen.

—Oh… ¡la va a matar, llamen a la policía! —gritó teatralmente Melanie, si Edward la hubiera escuchado probablemente hubiera rodado los ojos.

Cope había perdido la valentía que antes había tenido, ahora lloraba y rogaba por un poco de compasión que no le brindaban, parecía un gato asustado… un gato feo y con un mal corte de cabello.

Pero la fascinada sonrisa de Edward se borró al observar como su niña salvaje era esposada y llevada por un par de policías y como todos los estudiantes dejaban sus gritos hacia la profesora para soltar murmullos chismosos.

* * *

***Sed de venganza: **Es una canción que hace parte de la banda sonora de Rosario tijeras (la novela orinal)

***Lucas: **Hace referencia a dinero, o billetes.

***Vagabundas: **hace referencia a una puta más o menos

* * *

**Bueno, no se, es un poco diferente a lo que se ve, no puedo decir en que fecha exacta voy a actualizar, pero ya que estoy un poco ocupada con Amor, caminos y decisiones; no sera muy a menudo, peor lo haré lo mas rápido posible.**

**Por favor, si les gusto dejen todo lo que piensas en sus Reviews.**


End file.
